1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable covering means, and in particular to a flat cable covering means for generating different impedances.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since electronic apparatuses are getting more and more precise, the structure of a computer or television also becomes much more delicate. Thus, a flat cable is applied in the above electronic apparatus to transmit signals, so that the manufacturer or user can attach the flat cable to a connector rapidly. With a row-like structure of the flat cable, the arrangement within the space of the computer or television is neat and clear so as to facilitate the dissipation of the heat generated. Further, the maintenance of the electronic apparatus can be performed easily, thereby keeping a good effect of transmitting signals.
The conventional flat cable covering means is constituted of a plurality of copper cores and an insulating body made of PVC materials. The insulating body covers each core to make each core to be arranged in parallel and separated from each other in such a way that they are electrically insulated, thereby forming a flat cable covering means.
However, in practice, the conventional flat cable covering means still has some drawbacks as follows. Since a plurality of transmission lines should be made according to various kinds of devices within the electronic apparatus, and these transmission lines are connected with the connector respectively, a plurality of sets of molds should be manufactured separately in order to make flat cables of different impedances. Further, when the conventional flat cable covering means is inserted into the connector, it always takes a lot of time in assembly. In addition to the cost of mold and labor, the arrangement of transmission lines applied to different devices within the electronic apparatus becomes more complicated. Therefore, the practicability and economic benefits of the conventional flat cable covering means are reduced greatly, and thus it needs to be improved.